This specification relates to electromagnetic communications. Advances in semiconductor manufacturing and circuit design technologies have enabled the development and production of integrated circuits (ICs) with increasingly higher operational frequencies. In turn, electronic products and systems incorporating high frequency integrated circuits are able to provide greater functionality than previous generations of products. The additional functionality has typically included the processing of increasingly larger amounts of data at increasingly higher speeds.
Many conventional electronic systems include multiple printed circuit boards (PCBs) upon which ICs are mounted, and through which various signals are routed to and from the ICs. Connecting to PCBs by conventional means, e.g., signal-carrying mechanical connectors, generally creates discontinuities, requiring expensive electronics to negotiate. Conventional mechanical connectors may also wear out over time, require precise alignment and manufacturing methods, and are susceptible to mechanical jostling.
Communication channels can be formed between one or more transmitter integrated circuit package of one device and one or more corresponding receiver integrated circuit package of another device. Communication signals of a particular communication channel intended for a particular receiver integrated circuit can leak to one or more other communication channels, resulting in cross-talk interference.